


i'm burning inside (and we both know why)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also, theyre both just cute romantic dorks in love, yeah this is literally just, yes weiss has a summer house in this fic cause lbr she totally would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Yang let out a faux dramatic sigh, pretending to seriously consider her answer. “Fine. Since it’s you. But it had better be worth it.”Blake smiled. “Oh, I think it will be.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	i'm burning inside (and we both know why)

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as one super specific image and then it spiralled into Emotions™ but hey im not complaining 😂
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

_Yang._

It was a voice she would have recognised anywhere, and it definitely wouldn’t have been the first time she’d heard Blake in her dreams. But this time it sounded strangely close.

“Yang.”

She slowly blinked herself awake to find her partner sitting up next to her in their shared bed, her golden eyes bright with the light of the moon as she looked down at Yang. Normally Yang would probably have been at least a little annoyed to be woken in the middle of the night, but like with so many things Blake was the exception to the rule.

“Something wrong?” she asked, her voice still low and rough with sleep, and Blake shook her head.

“No, everything’s perfect.” Blake reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Yang’s ear, her touch lingering when Yang leaned ever so slightly into her hand. “I just wanted to show you something. If you don’t mind getting out of bed, that is.”

Yang let out a faux dramatic sigh, pretending to seriously consider her answer. “Fine. Since it’s you. But it had better be worth it.”

Blake smiled. “Oh, I think it will be.”

She stood, offering Yang her hand, and Yang took it without any hesitation. Blake led her out of the room and down the corridor towards the main part of the house, and Yang wondered what her partner had in mind. She’d never expected to be tiptoeing through Weiss’ summer house in her pyjamas with Blake at one in the morning at the start of this vacation, but she wasn’t complaining either.

It wasn’t until they reached the glass doors at the back of the house that Yang began to suspect what Blake’s idea was. Her partner quietly eased open the door, and they stepped outside into the garden. Yang’s attention was immediately caught by the marble jacuzzi to their left, as she took in the circle of candles around it and the scattering of rose petals floating in the water.

Warmth spread through her chest as she realised that Blake had set this up in advance. Spending time with all of their friends over the past week had been wonderful, but she couldn’t deny that she’d missed getting to be alone with her girlfriend, and clearly Blake had been feeling the same way. Her partner adjusted a few of the controls, and when she turned back to Yang she almost looked a little nervous.

“Since it’s such a nice night, I thought it might be nice to spend a bit of time out here— just the two of us. Is that okay?”

Yang stepped forward to take Blake’s hand, lifting it to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. “That sounds perfect.”

Blake grinned, her confidence evidently restored, and Yang’s throat went dry as she watched her girlfriend pull her shirt over her head. Blake quickly got rid of her shorts too, leaving herself completely naked, and she shot Yang a wink before sliding into the water. Yang’s entire body suddenly felt hot despite the cool night air, and she almost tripped in her hurry to take off her own clothes too.

In less than a minute she’d joined Blake in the jacuzzi, and she leaned back against the side of the tub as her partner settled in front of her. Yang shifted slightly to get more comfortable, and then Blake relaxed into her, her back pressed against Yang’s front and her head resting on Yang’s shoulder. Yang wrapped her arms loosely around her on instinct, and she left a tender kiss on the top of Blake’s head, drawing a small sound of contentment from her girlfriend.

They stayed that way for a long time, happy just to exist in the moment together. Occasionally one of them would point out a constellation they recognised among the stars, or turn their head for a kiss. With everyone apart from them asleep, and uninhabited countryside for miles around, it was possibly the most peace and quiet Yang had ever experienced, certainly during the past couple of years.

Maybe she should have come up with some huge plan for what she wanted do now that the war was over, but if she was honest this was enough for her right now. Her friends and family were all safe, and she could finally enjoy being with Blake without any looming threat in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes, letting the last of the lingering tension leave her muscles as she breathed in the floral scent of the water.

She was caught off guard when Blake kissed her again, but she returned it eagerly, her world narrowing to the softness of Blake’s lips. Without her sight, everything felt more intense—the warmth of her girlfriend’s body against her, the quiet sigh that caught in her throat as Blake deepened the kiss—and she almost didn’t want to open her eyes again. Then Blake bit down gently on her lower lip, and Yang’s eyes shot open in surprise.

She was suddenly incredibly aware that it had been far too long since the last time they’d made love, the faint sting of the bite matching the dull ache of arousal between her legs. She swiped her tongue across her lip, soothing it a fraction, but it did nothing to quell the desire prickling beneath her skin. She wondered for a moment if Blake even knew what she was doing to her, but her question was soon answered by the words her partner murmured against her mouth.

“I want you.”

Yang glanced around, making sure they truly were alone. She really shouldn’t find this type of thing embarrassing after so long, but somehow it still flustered her every time. “Right here? You’re sure?”

Blake laughed lightly under her breath. “Why not?”

The response got a hum of agreement from Yang. “Well, when you put it like that…”

She was about to lean in for another kiss when Blake pulled back slightly. “Unless you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to push—”

Yang cut her off by bringing a finger to Blake’s lips, putting a stop to her worry before it could fully take root. “You weren’t pushing, baby.” She let her hand fall away to rest on Blake’s waist instead, pulling her closer. “I want this.”

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Blake finally kissed her again, and Yang indulged her for a beat before an idea struck her. She eased back from the kiss, swallowing hard as the frustrated sound—almost a growl—that Blake made sent a thrill up her spine. She encouraged her partner to turn around so that she was holding Blake from behind again, leaving a kiss at the nape of her neck as a surge of affection washed over her.

For a few moments Yang simply ran her hands up and down Blake’s sides, basking in the familiar sense of intimacy and the way her girlfriend shivered at her touch. The she cupped her breasts, and Blake arched into her in a silent request for more. Yang gave it to her, scattering kisses across her shoulder blades as she offered a little more pressure. Blake bit down on her lip, suppressing a moan, and Yang felt a rush of pride.

Her partner was normally good at restraining herself in bed, so the fact that Blake was already this worked up was a massive turn on. She let one of her hands drift downwards, and as soon as it broke the surface of the water her girlfriend was spreading her legs in invitation. Yang held back, though, moving to kiss the sensitive spot behind Blake’s ear instead as her fingers traced slow patterns on her inner thigh.

“I’ve got you, baby. Just relax and let go for me.”

The words had the effect she’d hoped as Blake practically melted in her arms, and she gave her what she wanted. Blake’s hips bucked into her hand the instant she touched her, but Yang took her time, stroking her slowly and savouring how her partner reacted to her. The heat against her fingertips, every tremor that ran through her body, every shuddering gasp— it was all tangible proof of how good she was making her feel, and Yang didn’t want to forget any of it.

Most of all, though, she was mesmerised by the sight of Blake falling apart. By the way her mouth fell open just a fraction as her head tilted back, exposing the curve of her neck. By the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she panted for breath. By the droplets of water shimmering on her skin. Blake was nearly silent when she came, going stock still as her senses were overloaded with pleasure, and Yang eased her through it, waiting until her girlfriend had gone boneless against her to withdraw her hand.

Blake nuzzled into her neck, and Yang absent-mindedly rubbed her back as the afterglow settled over them.

“I love you.” Blake’s words were muffled against her skin, and Yang pressed a kiss to her forehead in return.

“I love you too.”

Several minutes passed, and Yang was beginning to wonder if Blake had actually fallen asleep when her partner spoke again.

“We should probably go back inside soon.”

As much as she wanted to bask in the moment a little longer, Yang had to agree. Luckily Blake had remembered to bring towels out as well earlier and leave them next to the jacuzzi, so it wasn’t too much effort to dry off and put their clothes back on. There was something undeniably exciting about sneaking out in the dead of night to be alone together like a couple from one of Blake’s trashy forbidden romance novels, and Yang felt irrepressibly giddy as they made their way back through the house, trying not to wake anyone up with their laughter when it took her three tries to get the door to their room open.

That feeling was still there at breakfast the next morning, prompting Weiss to roll her eyes when Blake reached across the table to take Yang’s hand, and Yang felt more centered than she ever had before. That was what mattered most, she thought— that out of all the billions of stars in the sky, she’d managed to find the exact place where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> aight well hope yall enjoyed. drop a comment if you feel like it and thx for reading ❤️


End file.
